Music Talk : The End, It's The Wedding
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Mereka mengutarakan isi hati melalui lagu. Hal aneh apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?   Akakei story.  Warning : OOC, Sho-Ai, Lagu barat, dsb.


**Music Talk : The End, It's The Wedding  
><strong>**Author** : heyitschechenky (_Mel_)  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Pairing <strong>: Akaba Hayato **x **Kakei Shun  
><strong>Summary<strong> : Mereka mengutarakan isi hati melalui lagu. Hal aneh apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tahu sendiri kan, Eyeshield 21 punyanya siapa. :D  
><strong>AN **: Another story dengan Crack! Pairing yang aku cinta ! XD Flamers mending tekan tombol Back ajah. I dont need any flamers.

**WARNING** : OOC, Sho-Ai (lumayan ada kissu-nya), Lagu menggunakan bahasa inggris.  
><strong>Note <strong>: Lagu-lagu ini aku ambil dari lyricnya aja. Jadi, entahlah tu lagu enak apa enggak sebenarnya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Shun."_

_"Aku bisa berkata hal yang sama padamu, Hayato.."_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

_"Aku harap begitu."_

Pernyataan itu. Sedang berkecimpung hebat di pikiran seorang jenius dari SMU Kyoshin. Setelah ia bertemu seseorang yang menyebabkan memori itu terulang lagi. Seseorang yang menghilang selama hampir 1 tahun. Meninggalkannya tanpa pesan apapun. Terbayangkan betapa perih hatinya ditinggal seperti itu. Meski ia merasa lega mengetahui ternyata orang yang ia cintai itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi, ia bisa merasakan perih yang masih bergejolak.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda SMU Kyoshin itu sinis, ingin terdengar galak. Orang yang ia tuju memandangnya kuat, tidak melepasnya walau hanya satu detik. Seakan-akan sedang menghafal segala garis yang ada di wajahnya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah bersenandung. Sengaja mengeraskan supaya pemuda yang ia pandangi itu bisa mendengar. _**"I've got nothing I can share, nothing but the pain of being away too long. If I really am to blame, please don't walk away. Talk it over. When I said I didn't care, well that was just to tell. If you loved me, if you'd only feel the same, what else can I say but I love you. I'm coming home...(I'm Coming Home - Fireside)"**_

**"**Itu yang kau lakukan di pertemuan kita yang pertama setelah tidak bertemu hampir 1 tahun, Hayato?" Lelaki berambut biru itu berkata pelan dengan nada merendahkan. Sesuai dengan mata birunya yang bergelimang emosi yang tidak tentu. Kedua tangannya terlipat erat di atas dadanya, menunjukkan keseriusan yang emosional.

Lelaki satunya, yang berambut merah dengan sepasang kacamata ungu gelap yang menutupi matanya, tidak menanggapi 'ejekan' pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan sorot mata lawan bicaranya yang panas seakan bisa membuat lubang di manapun lelaki itu melihat. Akaba tidak segan-segan maju satu langkah mendekati lelaki yang kelihatannya sedang marah itu. Yang kini amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi mendapati jarak antara mereka berdua berkurang. Tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Kira-kira, jarak mereka masih 3 meter. Meskipun begitu, lelaki berambut biru bernama Kakei itu, entah mengapa merasa tidak nyaman.

_**"And it's so cold without you , love. I'm coming home just to be with you.. (I'm Coming Home - Paul Colman)" **_Kakei menggeram sebal mendengar Akaba menyanyi lagi. __"Selesai nyanyinya?" Kakei berkata tajam, nyaris membentak.

Akaba bukannya menjawab sindiran Kakei. Ia malah mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu lagi._**"Left on my own, left with an empty space. Everything reminds me of you. Next thing I know that's when I see your face. And I know all I need...Just one night to be with you again. Cause I miss the way that it felt when we made love, oh. Just one night to be with you again. 'Cause I miss the way... miss the way we made love...(Just One Night - Cassie)"**_

Pemuda berambut biru itu memicingkan mata pada Akaba. Terutama pada saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir (underlined word). Ia mendesah marah . Apa-apaan Akaba mengungkapkan bahwa ia rindu saat mereka ML an. Ini bagi Kakei adalah sebuah pelecehan nama baik. Apalagi ini pertemuan perdana mereka setelah lama tak berjumpa. "Maksudmu apa sih nyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas seperti itu? Berhentilah bernyanyi!"

"_Sing_."

"Hhah?"

"Jika kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, utarakan itu lewat lagu."

"Tinggal bicara kenapa susah sekali? Pakai nyanyi-nyanyi segala.."

**"I miss you, oh I miss you. I'm gonna need you more and more each day. I miss you, more than words can say, More than words can ever say. Saying sorry was a question of my pride. Pride can push aside a loving heart, in the end emotion has ruled my mind. And I'm asking for a second start... (I Miss You - Haddaway)" **Akaba menghembuskan nafas berat setelah menyelesaikan lagu keempatnya. Lalu berkata halus, "Semua yang aku nyanyikan kepadamu, adalah isi hatiku padamu. Aku bersumpah."

Kakei terdiam, menatap Akaba dengan jengkel. Lalu, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan akhirnya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Akaba tadi.

**"**_**Where were you, when everything was falling apart**__**. All my days were spent by the telephone. It never rang, and all I needed was a call. It never came...(You Found Me - The Fray**_**)" **meski ia menyanyikan lagu pertamanya ini nyaris menjadi bisikan karena ia tidak percaya diri, Akaba bisa mendengar betapa lancar dan halusnya suara itu walau terdengar lemah. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, isi lagu itu memang sedang menggambarkan Kakei yang masih merasa galau akan kepergiannya dulu. Akaba tersenyum kecil. Kecil sekali hingga tidak bisa dibedakan dengan ekspresi sebelumnya. Mengetahui saat ia menghilang, orang yang ia kasihi itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sebagian besar dari dirinya sebenarnya merasa bersalah membuat lelaki itu merasakan hal rumit seperti itu.

Ia dengan cepat menemukan sebuah lagu yang akan ia gunakan sebagai jawaban "_**What **__**I got to do to be with you, cause I'll do anything**__**. I know this dont matter for you, but I'll give up everything. **__**If you dont believe than watch me prove, how much you mean to me**__**. Put away my pen and paper, I swear to never sing again...(Be With You - Brutha)"**_ Dalam kalimat akhir, ia sempat mengecilkan suaranya. Karena, tentu saja, ia tak akan bisa berhenti berkecimpung dalam dunia musik. Dimana itu termasuk menulis lagu, memiankannya, dan menyanyikannya. Ia berharap Kakei tidak menganggap serius pada bagian akhirnya. Tapi bagian awalnya tentang bagaimana Akaba akan melakukan apapun untuk kembali bersama dia. Well. yeah. Kecuali meninggalkan jalur musiknya.

Kakei menyipitkan matanya sesaat, mencoba mengingat lagu-lagu yang pernah ia dengar. Ketika ia telah mendapat sebuah lagu, yang ia rasa cocok untuk membalas lagu 'manis' dari Akaba, ia menyanyikannya dengan jelas. **"**_**Left a message but it ain't a bit of use. I have some pictures of what might be the dues. **__**Today you saw, you saw me, you explained. Playing the show and running down the plain**__**...(Roulette - System Of A Down**_)" Beberapa penekanan terdengar jelas di telinga Akaba. Dan penekanan itu menjelaskan keseriusan Kakei dengan kata-kata itu. (underlined word). Dimana Kakei menuduhnya berbohong dan hanya berakting lewat lagu itu.

Akaba mengernyitkan dahi, mendapati Kakei menganggapnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh. **"**_**Don't you know you're my everything? And I know you mean the world to me**__**. Don't you know that we are in paradise? ...(Gave me Your Heart - Slaughter)"**_ Akaba menggunakan lagu ini, untuk meyakinkan lelaki bermata biru gelap itu. Berharap lelaki itu mengerti betapa berartinya dia untuknya.

Kakei tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengingat-ingat sebuah lagu sebagai jawaban lagu Akaba. Saat mendengar lagu darinya, Kakei langsung mendapat beberapa baris lirik lagu yang pernah ia tahu. Sehingga, ia membalasnya dengan cepat, tanpa basa-basi. _**"**__**When will you wake up and realize there will come a time when enough is enough**__**. The ones you shit on, on your way up, will surely shit on you on your way down...(Bullshit - Nasum)"**_

Akaba sedikit terbelalak di balik kacamata ungu gelapnya. Bisa dikatakan, ia lumayan terkejut mendengar Kakei mengatakan kata-kata kotor walau dalam lagu. Karena hal itu, ia memakan waktu cukup banyak untuk memikirkan lagu yang cocok untuk membalasnya.

Kakei , yang melihat Akaba hanya terdiam, menggunakan waktu luang ini untuk menyambungnya dengan sebuah lagu yang tidak lama tadi muncul di pikirannya. _** "**__**And I'm crying all the time, I have to keep it covered up with a smile. And I'll keep on moving on for a while. Lord I have a broken heart **__**...(Broken Heart - Spiritualized)"**_

Akaba mengembalikan tatapannya pada Kakei ketika lelaki itu mengisi gilirannya. Mendengar lirik lagu yang digunakan Kakei, ia tahu itu memang benar ketika ia memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu samar-samar tampak muram. Ia menghela napas panjang. Perasaan bersalahnya menusuk lebih dalam ke hatinya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan lagu permintaan maaf. Bukan lagu untuk meyakinkan cintanya seperti sebelumnya. Karena, mungkin kali ini lagu yang tepat untuk Kakei adalah lagu permintaan maaf. Dan itulah yang akhirnya ia gunakan. _** "I said 'I never would leave you.' I didn't mean to deceive you. And all that I can say to you, Is that **__**I'm truly sorry now**__**...(Im Sorry Now - Brodie)"**_

Lelaki bermata biru itu hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika Akaba telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Sebuah kejutan tersendiri seorang Akaba mau meminta maaf. Sebenarnya itu mengharukan baginya. Tapi mengetahui itu semua hanyalah lagu, dimana ia tidak akan bisa percaya sepenuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan lagu-lagu 'penolakan'. Sebelum sebuah rasa kemanusiawiannya menyelimuti hatinya, ia berubah pikiran. Sehingga, yang muncul dari mulutnya adalah lagu yang lebih halus. _**"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. **__**You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed. But i have loved you from the start**__**...(Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade)"**_

Kalimat terakhir dari lagu itu menghangatkan hati Akaba. Ia tersenyum sesaat, kemudian bernyanyi, _**"Oh you know, you know, you know**__** I'd never ask you to change**__**. If perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same...(Just the way you are - Bruno Mars)"**_

Kakei mendengus kesal, mengerti bahwa Akaba hanya mengambil bagian akhir dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi hingga lelaki bermata merah itu menjawabnya dengan lagu seperti itu. Kekesalannya membawanya ke arah keinginan untuk membalasnya dengan lagu yang berisi tentang 'kebohongan'. _**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. **__**But that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie**__**...(Love The Way You Lie - Rihanna)"**_ Kakei memberi tekanan di bagian akhir (underlined word). Membuat Akaba mengernyitkan dahi lagi ketika ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kata 'lie'.

Akaba merasa prihatin lagi, mendapati Kakei masih tidak mempercayainya. Dan kalimat-kalimat lagu yang digunakan lelaki berambut biru itu memang terdengar menyedihkan. Menyebabkan kepercayaan diri Akaba menurun beberapa persen. Ia tak menyangka Kakei telah beberapa kali menuduhnya berbohong seperti ini, walau melalui lagu. Membuatnya bingung harus membalas apa. Tapi dengan kondisi yang ia alami ini, ia menemukan lagu yang coco dengan kondisi itu sendiri. _**"**__**You're worth losing my, losing my Losing my self-esteem. You're not worth putting myself in these situations**__**...(Whoah oh! - Me vs Everyone)"**_ Akaba bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum puas, saat melihat Kakei terkejut mendengar lagunya. Tapi pudar saat ekspresi lelaki itu berubah menjadi wajah melecehkan.

Kakei dengan percaya diri menjawab, _**"**__**I'm on the right track, Baby**__**. I was born this way...(Born This way- Lady Gaga)"**_

Akaba mendesah pelan, mendengar lagu yang mencerminkan 'self-righteous' itu. Ia mengerti benar, Kakei adalah tipe orang yang selalu percaya diri dan keras kepala akan sesuatu yang ia anggap benar, tetapi disalahkan. Kecuali ada bukti atau penjelasan yang ilmiah tentang hal itu. Dan Akaba mengerti, dalam hal mendapatkan cinta yang sama kembali, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskannya secara ilmiah. Bahkan ia berpikir itu mustahil. Baginya, cinta tidak akan bisa dijelaskan. Akhirnya, ia mundur ke rencana sebelumnya. _**"I know, sometimes it's hard to put our pride aside. When all we should do is just say I'm sorry.**__** I'm sorry, baby**__**...(Im sorry - Silk)"**_

Mendengar lagu berlirik sedih itu, Kakei memicingkan matanya pada Akaba. Lalu, dengan enteng menjawab lagu 'permintamaafan' Akaba dengan, _**"Even though the sun is out, the block is hot, the club is jumping. **__**But I'm not happy. No, I'm not happy**__**...(I'm Not Happy - Ruben Studdard)"**_ Lagu itu memang benar tentang perasaannya saat ini. Dari menghilangnya Akaba, sampai mereka bertemu seperti ini, hatinya masih meneriakkan ketidakbahagiaan. Meski, ia dan Akaba pada akhirnya bertemu kembali. Tapi tentu saja, perasaan sakit seorang kekasih yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja sangatlah susah dilupakan. Ditambah terjadinya permainan konyol ini di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama berpisah.

Akaba merasakan atmosfir antara mereka kini berubah. Tidak berubah sepenuhnya, hanya tingkat keseriusan yang meningkat. Ia sempat tercengang mendengar lagu yang dipilih Kakei. Yang menjelaskan tentang ketidakbahagiaan seseorang. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan seraya berpikir lagu yang kira-kira bisa jadi pertanyaan tentang ketidakbahagiaan itu sendiri. Setelah memakan beberapa detik, ia menemukan sebuah lagu di pengigatannya yang lumayan cocok. _**"Why? Why are you messin' it up for me? Why? **__**Why are you not happy for me**__**? Why?... (Why - Sonique)"**_

"Mudah untuk menjawabnya, Hayato." Kakei menjawab, kali ini tanpa melalui lagu. Tapi kedua kalinya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, nyanyianlah yang muncul. _**"Cause **__**you're hot then you're cold**__**. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up...(Hot N Cold - Katy Perry)"**_

Akaba tertegun ketika setiap kata lagu itu memasuki pendengarannya. Hingga ia sadar, lagu itu memang benar. Ia memang selalu menjadi yang pertama yang berubah pikiran jika ia dan Kakei memiliki sebuah persetujuan. Dan saat itu, ia menyesal tidak menganggap serius kata-kata Kakei dahulu. Dan ia menyadari, selama mereka bersama, ia tidak pernah meminta maaf atas hal yang menyakiti Kakei. Segalanya selalu diakhiri dengan dirinya yang 'menyerang' Kakei untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

_***Flasback***_

"_Hayato, kau jadi kan melihat pertandinganku melawan Shinryuji? Besok sore. Jangan lupa!" Kakei berkata riang, tapi bukan seperti riangnya seorang wanita yang mau ditemani belanja. Hanya riang biasa seorang ace dari Kyoshin. Tidak berlebihan._

"_Ah, tentang itu, aku tidak bisa, Shun. Aku ada urusan penting dengan manager dari Teikoku." Akaba menjawab ringan, tidak terdengar bersalah sedikitpun. _

"_Ta..tapi kan kau sudah __berjanji__?" Nada yang digunakan Kakei meninggi. Hatinya entah mengapa terasa pahit dan seakan akan hendak meleleh. Itu mungkin yang disebut kekecewaan. Tapi Kakei tidak mengerti mengapa kekecewaan itu rasanya lebih berat dari kekecewaan apapun yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. _

"_Aku saat itu lupa bahwa aku punya pertemuan lain, Shun. Mungkin pada pertandinganmu selanjutnya aku akan datang untuk menyaksikan." tukas Akaba, terdengar bosan. _

"_Bisa tidak sih kau __mengerti __aku untuk sesaat?" Ucap Kakei lirih. Matanya menyipit untuk membendung air mata yang telah membasahi matanya. _

"_Oh, Shun. __Jangan mulai__. Kau tahu kan, I do love you." Jawab Akaba ketika menyadari mata kekasihnaya telah tergenang air mata. Kakei tetap terdiam, takut jika ia menjawab, emosi yang ia tahan ini akan pecah seketika. Ia tetap diam saat Akaba menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebuah tangan menyisir rambutnya sebagai usaha untuk menenangkannya. "I love you." _

"_Percuma, kau tidak akan pernah menyaksikan pertandinganku. Padahal aku selalu mengharapkanmu." Kakei berkata kecut seraya menarik kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Kau kan tahu, aku selalu—mmph" Akaba menghentikan perkataan Kakei dengan menciumnya dalam. Pada awalnya, Kakei mencoba mendorong Akaba, tapi ketika Akaba menggunakan lidahnya di ciuman mereka, ia seakan kehilangan kendali atas anggota tubuhnya. Raganya terasa meleleh begitu saja menerima perlakuan Akaba yang membuatnya pusing tapi menggairahkan. _

_***End of Flashback***_

Ia menunduk, mengingat betapa bodohnya dia melakukan hal seperti itu ketika mereka tengah bertengkar. Tapi meski ia sedang dihantui perasaan menyesal dan bersalah, ia masih bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menjawab lagu yang dinyanyikan Kakei sebelumnya. _**"Say, **__**I am a fucking idiot. I never should've gotten into it, and I will never do it again**__**...(Morning Spank - Custom)" **_Dan Akaba benar-benar serius tentang setiap kata di lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu.

Sepasang mata biru itu melembut seketika, mendengar lagu itu. Ditambah saat ia menyadari bagaimana Akaba menyanyikannya. Posenya sudah seperti pose menyerah. Suaranya pun seperti suara orang yang telah kehilangan harapan. Kakei menghela napas pelan, memikirkan bagaimana harus membalasnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menjawabnya dengan lagu cinta. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan keraguan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Tentu, tentu ia masih cinta Akaba. Tapi, seperti yang telah dikatakan tadi. Perasaan sakit tidak akan mudah cepat hilang hanya dengan permintaan maaf. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, lalu bernyanyi pelan. _**"**__**I'm not sure how to feel. I'm not sure what is real anymore, cus i've never felt like this. **__**Sometimes it hurts me so bad, its the worst kind of sad, and i cant live like that. Don't wanna be alone. I tried but i don't know...(Without You - Pixie Lott)"**_

Akaba mengangkat wajahnya seraya memandang Kakei lembut. Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk memikirkan lagu yang akan ia gunakan, ia sudah memiliki referensi. _**"I don't wanna see another hurricane.**__** Baby you can kill the pain if you just let me explain. **__**Trust me I know what I'm sayin'...(Apologize (remix) - One Republic)"**_

Tapi Kakei menjawab pandangan lembut Akaba dengan tatapan sedih, seraya ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pengiring kesedihannya._**"I wish you could see me now, I wish I could show you how. I'm not who I was.**__** I used to be mad at you. A little on the hurt side too. But I'm not who I was**__**...(I'm Not Who I was - Brandon Heath)"**_

Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, menghancurkan kontak mata antara mereka berdua. Ia menatap tanah seakan ingatan-ingatan lagunya tertulis jelas di atasnya. Bisa dikatakan, ia kehabisan ide. Di pikirannya hanya muncul lagu-lagu dari Green Day, yang tidak ada cocoknya dengan yang sedang diperdebatkan saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendapat sebuah ide. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mendapat ide dari tanah yang ia pijak. Tapi ia baru mendapat ide lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan sebagai jawaban , ketika icon Green Day muncul di otaknya. Icon Green Day, adalah gambar sebuah grenade berbentuk hati yang sedang digenggam. Grenade. Grenade. Grenade! Itulah idenya! _**"But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on the blade for ya. I'd jump in front of a train for ya. **__**You know I'd do anything for ya**__**...(Grenade - Bruno Mars)"**_

Lelaki bermata biru tua itu mengerucutkan bibir seraya berpikir keras lagu macam apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. Akaba berkata akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi, dengan pengalaman mereka berdua selama ini, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan ragunya. Ia menatap Akaba sekejap, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepasang sepatu berwarna biru tua yang sedang ia kenakan. Kakei ingat betul, segala yang terjadi antara mereka, selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama. Dan harusnya, Akaba juga menyadari bertengkar, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir di tempat tidur. Melakukan hal-hal yang pantas dilakukan sepasang kekasih untuk merasakan cinta masing-masing. Penyesalan selalu datang saat pagi hari, ketika semuanya kembali normal. Oh, tuhan. Kakei pernah sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan Akaba. Tapi, hampir seluruh relung hatinya tidak setuju dengan keputusannya. Cinta. Cinta adalah alasan mengapa ia masih bisa bertahan dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Cinta adalah alasan mengapa ia tetap setia menanti Akaba walau Akaba sering tidak peduli dengannya. Cinta adalah alasan ia tetap menikmati permainan lagu konyol antara mereka berdua ini. Oh, Kakei bersumpah, Ia sangat mencintai Akaba.

Kakei menghela napas, kemudian mulai bersenandung lagu yang muncul di pikirannya. _**"Wish i understood this game. But it costs me just the same. **__**Whatever i owe you, never sacrifice the play. But it always ends, it always ends the same**__**...(Caving - Reggie and The Full Effect)"**_

Kepercayaan diri lelaki berambut merah itu semakin menciut. Ia yakin telah menyakiti Kakei sampai seperti ini. Dan perasaan bersalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya semakin menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya langsung. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia nyanyikan. Sepasang mata merahnya memandang dua mata biru yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tahu, sebenarnya dibalik kekosongan itu, telah mencuat kesedihan. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tetap maju dan mencoba memenangkan cinta mantan kekasihnya itu. _**"**__**Let's start anew. Yes that means me and you**__**. Gonna make it through, but you must give trust a try. Gotta be strong with this love, hold on. Gotta trust in me, and we will see true victory, we'll love with ease. **__**Baby please trust in me, it'll be heavenly. But you must give trust a try**__**...(Trust a Try - Jannet Jackson)"**_

Kakei menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika Akaba telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia mulai merasa pusing dengan pertukaran lagu antara mereka berdua ini. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menjawanya. _**"**__**On one hand, I do believe you love me. But on the other hand, I'm not so sure**__** that everything is bubbly. It's been a while since we fell out. And now we're cool. But I cant do nothing else for you. **__**You hurt me once before**__**...(Just Like That - Kiley Dean)"**_

Akaba menatap pemuda jenius itu seakan ia telah kalah. Alisnya bertaut menyembunyikan kesedihan. Tetapi, mengingat ada kata _'Love'_ pada _verse_ awal lagu itu, secercah harapan menyinari motivasinya yang tengah luruh._**"**__**I'm sorry with my deepest honesty **__**and when silence follows you . It's a reminder of a mistake I will regret as much as it takes . Do you want our hearts to be torn wide open? And isn't it funny how hearts are meant to be broken . Like promises and sometimes when the radio tunes into that song . I choke back on my regret for what I did to you . And I'll run into you once in a while with words that fail me...(Sometimes The Radio - The Goodwill)"**_

Kakei terdiam lama setelah Akaba selesai dengan gilirannya. Beberapa menit, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Saling mencari-cari emosi dari raut wajah masing-masing. Tidak terganggu dengan suara angin menderu siang itu yang mengisi keluangan antara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba, pemuda yang lebih muda dari keduanya mengumpat sembari menjatuhkan tatapannya ke tanah. Kemudian mengumpat lagi. Meski dalam bisikan, lelaki satunya bisa mendengar jelas setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir orang yang ia cintai itu. Selagi Kakei tidak terfokus padanya, ia mendekat dan menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Secara spontan, lelaki yang tersentuh itu terperanjak.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, satu dengan tatapan sayang, dan satu dengan tatapan terkejut, pemilik mata berwarna merah itu bernyanyi pelan seraya terus menatap kedalam mata biru laut itu. _**"**__**It's alright, everything will be okay. You just hold tight, I'll be with you the whole way. When you're weak, I'll be strong. Keep going, we're almost home. It's alright, everything will be okay, everything will be okay**__**...(It's alright - Brandon Heath)" **_Akaba memindahkan tangan kananya untuk membelai halus pipi pemuda itu yang mulai memerah.

Sebenarnya Kakei sadar, sekarang gilirannya untuk bernyanyi. Ia telah melewatkan giliran sebelumnya. Dan pada giliran ini, ia tak ingin membiarkan Akaba mengisinya lagi. Tetapi, otaknya seakan tidak mau bekerja ketika Akaba mulai mengelus pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan permukaan wajahnya memanas dan memerah karena malu.

Yang dipikirkan Kakei ternyata terjadi. Akaba mengisi gilirannya dengan sebuah lagu lain. Tetapi sebelum ia mulai senandungnya, ia merangkul lelaki itu dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Cukup mengagetkan Kakei. Setelah itu, ia berbisik lembut menyanyikan lagu yang telah ia pilih di pikirannya. _**"There's only one thing to do, three words for you ,**__** I love you**__**. There's only one way to say those three words, and that's what I'll do, **__**I love you**__**...(1234 - Plain's white)"**_

"Ak..Akaba.." Kakei berkata, bernada menyanggah. Ia melepas tubuhnya keluar dari pelukan lelaki itu denagn cara mendorongnya paksa. Sedikit bertengkar dengan lengan Akaba yang tidak rela melepasnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Akaba mengalah saat mendengar Kakei mulai menggeram lagi. Atau merintih..?

Setelah Kakei berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Akaba, Ia bernyanyi. Mengejutkan Akaba. _**"**__**I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. **__**When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said, **__**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**__**..."**_ Kakei berhenti bernyanyi di tengah-tengah lagu. Membuat Akaba menaikkan alisnya, bingung kenapa Kakei tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Untuk pertama kalinya dari permainan yang mereka mulai, Akaba mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bernyanyi.

"Karena lirik setelahnya tidak cocok." Kakei menjawab datar, memandang Akaba malas.

"Aku mau kau melanjutkannya. Aku suka lagu itu." Akaba berkata penuh harap, memandang Kakei penuh cinta. Lelaki jenius itu, pada awalnya punya perasaan tidak enak. Ia mencium sebuah rencana di balik kata-kata itu. Tapi ketika Akaba merubah pandangannya menjadi pandangan memelas, Kakei menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu menyerah.

"Fine." Kakei berkata pelan seakan tidak ikhlas melakukannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, dan melanjutkan lyric lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi dengan nada setengah hati._** "He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-"**_

"Stop!" Akaba berkata mendadak, memotong lagu yang Kakei nyanyikan. Kakei mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Akaba jengkel. "Apa lagi, Akabaka?"

Tetapi Akaba tidak menjawab Kakei. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan seraya mengubah posisinya dengan menjadikan satu lututnya menjadi tumpuan setelah mundur selangkah. Membuatnya lebih pendek daripada Kakei. Setiap gerakan yang ia buat, kedua mata merahnya tetap melekat pada sepasang mata biru yang penuh dengan tanda tanya melihat kelaukan anehnya ini.

"Kau itu ngapain, sih, Hayato? Berdiri! Kau akan mengotori dirimu jika begitu."

Akaba menggeleng pelan, tertawa kecil seakan menyembunyikan tawaan yang lebih keras dibaliknya. _'Dia itu benar-benar innocence ya_..' pikir Akaba gemas.

Kemudian, salah satu tangannya menghilang ke dalam kantong celana jeans nya. Dan ketika ia menarik tangannya keluar, sebuah kotak hitam kecil berlapis beludru berada di tangannya. Kakei menatap benda itu seakan itu adalah benda teraneh sedunia, lalu memberi Akaba pandangan kebingungan. Senyuman kemenangan Akaba semakin lebar melihat Kakei yang memasang wajah _'I-dont-have-any-idea'. _

Tetapi, pandangan polos itu seketika terbelalak ketika Akaba membuka kotak beludru itu.

Di dalam kotak itu, ternyata ada sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna ungu. Permata itu begitu berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang mendadak menjadi semangat menyinari dunia. Permata itu dipahat begitu indah dan rumit. Setiap lekuknya terkesan sempurna. Secara keseluruhan, cincin itu tampak mahal sekali.

Kakei melenguh, tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus ia pandang. Di sisi lain, ia ingin tetap memandang Akaba tidak percaya. Tapi ketika matanya telah jatuh pada benda gemerlap itu, Ia seakan tidak bisa melepas perhatiannya. Sehingga, bolak-balik ia menatap cincin itu, lalu Akaba, kemudian kembali ke cincin itu, lalu ke Akaba lagi. Mulutnya pun tidak tahu apakah harus terbungkan atau harus mengucapkan sepatah kata. Janutngnya berdegup kencang, mempengaruhi pernafasannya. Yang menjadi tidak teratur karena gugup.

Akaba tetap menatap Kakei, senyuman kemenangan masih terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Dengan merdu, ia bernyanyi, _**"**__**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**__**. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad , go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say... yes...(Love Story - Taylor Swift)" **_Yang mana ia ternyata melanjutkan lyric yang dinyanyikan Kakei tadi.

Mata biru Kakei semakin lebar karena terkejut. Ia menatap Akaba tidak percaya. Ia bahkah tidak bisa menentukan ini nyata atau bukan. Tetapi ketika Akaba berkata, "Jadi, apakah itu pertanda Iya?", ia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu menggigit bibirnya, cukup keras untuk membendung air mata yang mulai keluar. Sekaligus mencoba menahan bibirnya dari tersenyum lebar. Matanya mengerdip beberapa kali, menahan air mata yang membasahi mata birunya. Kemudian, ia berbisik, "Yes, Hayato. I say Yes." Nada suaranya bergetar, dan keharuan terdengar jelas di dalamnya.

Akaba kembali ke posisi berdirinya, lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Di bagian itu, Kakei tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"I love you, Shun." bisik Akaba mesra setelah berhasil memasangkan cincin ungu itu. Mata merahnya memandang mata biru dengan sayang. Meski sepasang mata biru yang ia pandang masih terfokus di cincin yang telah dipasangkan kepadanya. Tetapi, seakan bisa mengerti keadaan, Kakei mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemui tatapan cinta kekasihnya. Yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya. "I love you, too, Hayato."

Selanjutnya, Akaba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu, menariknya ke sebuah pelukan hangat. Kakei menyesuaikan kondisi itu dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Akaba. Kemudian, akhirnya, mereka menyatu setelah hampir setahun berpisah. Menyatu melalui ciuman hangat yang begitu dalam hingga mereka berdua terbenam di dalamnya. Ciuman itu lamban, memberi kesempatan pada keduanya untuk mengingat setiap detik rasanya bersentuhan bibir dengan yang kau cinta. Sampai pada tahap bertukar saliva. Mereka menikmati itu. TIdak peduli ketika saliva masing-masing mengalir turun ke dagu karena ciuman mereka yang jadi belepotan.

Mereka baru menyelesaikan ciuman mereka ketika permintaan oksigen dari paru-paru mencapai tingkat _'urgent'._ Kedua pasang mata bertatapan, mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang terlukis jelas. Sambil terus mengambil nafas untuk mengganti oksigen yang tertunda, Akaba menempelkan dahi mereka lagi. Memperdekat jarak pandang mereka. Ketika ia merasa nafasnya telah kembali, Ia bersenandung pelan, _** "Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on. There is nothing to fear, for **__**I am right beside you. For all my life, I am yours**__**...(What About Now - Daughtry)"**_ Akaba mengeratkan pelukannya , semakin membuat mereka merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan tersebut, Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga tunangannya, dan berkata, "Shun, aku meminta maaf selama ini tidak mendengarkanmu. Maaf aku bersikap tidak peduli. Aku...aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku sudah berubah. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan benar."

Kakei tersenyum, menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari kedekatan mereka. Lalu ia menjawab, _**"All the promises and lies, all the times I compromise, all the times you were denied...**__**You have forgiven**__**...(Forgiven-Skillet)"**_

**FIN**

**A/N **: Nulis ini dari jam 1 pagi, abis ngeliat episodenya Eyeshield. (Gara-gara Lavenz Aru nih, yg membuatku nge cek satu-satu vid episodenya demi menemukan scene dimana (1) Kakei menantang Akaba untuk bertarung 1 lawan 1, dan (2) saat Kakei dan Akaba menjadi 1 tim. Mereka itu selalu terlihat berdua! *nosebleed* KYYAA! XD XD XD dan Akaba...SENYUMM! *sujud syukur* Senyum ke Kakei gitu! Padahal dia itu jarang senyumm! *teriak histeris ala fangirl*

Oke. Terima kasih siapa saja yang membacanya. Yang review, monggo. Yang cuma mau mbaca aja, silahkan. Yang mau nge-flame... cepat pergi kao dari sini!


End file.
